User talk:Crystalpearl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the RiverClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icestorm123 (Talk) 22:29, 2010 February 21 helo hello my name is echo. and Maplefern has reserved Goldenwig and her kits. but you can make you own so please stop! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 22:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) How should i belive you? Echo Rocks! My Talk! 22:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Stop Please stop role-playing Maplefern's characters. Their not yours. And if she said you could, don't unless you give us proof and we believe it. We don't believe things so easily. Icestorm 22:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, be happy XD Crystalpearl, I believe you. Don't worry. Icestorm is a bit touchy sometimes, but we all believe you. You really don't have to start a riot. By the way, my name's Hawkey. Leave a message if you need any help! LovefireValentines Day '10 00:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Gah, Hawkfire. I am not touchy. >:( Icestorm 00:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 20:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : ) Thanks, Hawkey! Could you also tell people not to edit Goldenwing's, Fennelkit's, Peachkit's and Moonkit's Roleplayer? Thanks! Crystalpearl 00:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi Crystalpearl! My name is Blue, owner and founder of the Wikia. Welcome! It's always great to see new users coming on. If you'd like to make any characters, which you'll need to do to roleplay here, leave me a message on my talk page. I'm sure Maple will want to get back to playing her own characters at some point. I hope you enjoy this site! Midnightpelt ♥ 00:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, I made those characters. ps how do you change your signature? mine's boring Crystalpearl 00:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Maplefern, help! Hi! I was just wondering how you change your signature. Crystalpearl 00:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) mine is so boring Hi Hello, I'm Nightfall! (I roleplay Rubystar of RiverClan, along with three other RiverClan warriors, Dawnfire, Solarwind, and Goldenfern) On the RiverClan Important Notices page, I left a notice. Before you join RiverClan, could you please leave a join request on my talk page? That doesn't count with Goldenwing and her kits though, since it was kinda supposed to be a surprise. But like with Dawnflight, I just want to be able to keep up with the number of users in my Clan. And I don't want it to get too overcrowded. But it's fine if Dawnflight stays, since we didn't have any elders before. But is it just a coincidence that two of our characters have the same prefix in their name? Dawnfire; Dawnflight - Goldenfern; Goldenwing ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 04:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Stop Crystalpearl, you are not allowed to use those blanks on here. It is considered stealing. You can join Character Art project, and make your characters with the blanks we have on here [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 23:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Oops! I'm sorry, I didn't know. Take them down if you want. Sorry! Where might those be? Crystalpaw *glimmer* 23:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Need some help? Hey Chrystalpearl, it seems you're having a bit of trouble on this wiki. Not to worry! It was a little tricky for me first too. Here, see if some of these pages help you: A Beginner's Guide to Roleplaying and Warrior's Guidebook. And here is an example of a character article: Flare. If you need help making character pages for your Roleplay characters, you can look on there for help. You can join a project: Cats of the Clans Wiki:Project Character Art which is like the PCA off of Warriors Wiki. You can make a charart and compete in Blue's WWikia Charart Contests. Let me know if you have any more questions! LovefireValentines Day '10 19:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Hawkey! Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 01:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Goldenwing Hey, Crystal! Goldenwing's kits are ready to be apprenticed, are you ready too? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!XD HI Crystalpearl! It's Leafpool123! I saw that you had a signature. How do you get one? Re: Ceremony The ceremony will be held in a little while :) But, what do you mean "she has my permission?" She can join as one of Creamfur's kits if Silver says it's okay, but were're getting pretty crowded, so I'd prefer she didn't join as a warrior or apprentice [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wait, I'm sorry! Nvm, I understand what you meant. You mean Leafy can roleplay your RiverClan characters *face palm* Alright, I'm starting the ceremony in RiverClan's camp :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Falconflight I'm not sure about the whole Falconflight mishap, you should ask Blue about it--'Nightshine'Ü 21:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Rivverclannies Leafpool123 here. What about one of Goldenwing's kits. It would be kind of useless to be an elder.PLEASE!!!!!!??????? P.S. I know what happened XD Nagging I saw Night's talk page. I wasn't nagging you. Did you think I wanted to be mean? No, I was a bit mad that day. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 01:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) HI I GOT A SIGGIE!!!! THIS IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!!!!!!Leaf , 19:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC)LIKE IT?give me a responce! New Sig Test Butterfly }{ Song! Butterfly }{ Song! Nagging & Hi, I wanted to say sorry about being mean and rude to you. I'm very sorry. Aplogizy accpeted? Friends? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 01:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) darkclan DON'T INSULT CATS LIKE THAT!!!!!!!! Yuckyfur and Thinkhead are stupid. I suggest(only a suggestion) that you take them off. P.S. I added what I said I would. Seasonsfur, Winterkit, Springkit, Summerkit and Autumnkit. I also added Owleyes becouse Seasonsfur needs a mate and it sounds really cool! Now your queen and her kits have someone to play with! See yo in darkclan! Leaf , 23:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) lilypetal Someone has asked me to change Lilykit's warrior name because there is already a Lilyblossom. They made a suggestion to make it Lilypetal. I hope that's still okay!Leaf , 13:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: That person(don't lnow who it was) was only talking about Lilykit. Of corde Lotusbloom is fine!Leaf , 22:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) my ghostcat Hi! I'm bored, can you comment on my ghostcat i made? It's on my userpage! Zoe27 18:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan Character Clean Out Hi, Crystalpearl :) I'm having a character cleanout for RiverClan, but I'm a bit fuzzy on the situation with your characters. It's pretty clear that Leafpool has taken over roleplaying Moonpaw. But you haven't touched Fennelpaw, Peachpaw, Goldenwing, or Dawnflight in a very long time. Is it alright if I put them up for adoption? Or do you wish to keep roleplaying them? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 19:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Nightfall101 said that I can RP Goldenwing, fennelpaw and peachpaw. (it was a character clean-out) If you want some back, leave a note on my talk page and you can change it. Night also said that you wheren't playing them often. Thanks!Leaf , 23:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC)